


Do You Remember The First Time?

by roomeight



Category: Blur
Genre: Britpop, Gramon, M/M, Slash, blur - Freeform, blur slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: Damon gives Graham a lesson on how to kiss girls. Set in pre-Blur era.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short drabble/smut story I had on my drive for a while—just needed to finish it. I apologize for any errors since this has not been beta'ed.

This wasn’t the first time Graham had snuck Damon out of school with a black eye and a nose covered in blood. As as matter of fact—this had been the third time in a month, and politeness and niceties aside, Graham really felt like he needed an explanation.

“Damon...we need to talk.”

He caught Damon looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his blue eyes flickering up, and then down before precariously resting on Graham's lower abdomen.

"Do you think worse of me?" Damon asked quietly, cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"No, no..." Graham shook his head.

Damon raised an eyebrow, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette out his bedroom window with the end of his thumb. Graham quickly looked away, biting down his lip at the sight of Damon's agile wrists and thin lips wrapped around the head of his cigarette. He felt blood rush to his face.

"Um. No offense mate, but a-are you, you know...?" Graham mumbled quietly, the words sticking to his tongue like dry sandpaper.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, a flicker of pain crossing his face as he stared out the window.

Without a word, he watched as Damon rose from his seat, an almost feminine air about him as moved across the room. It was something Graham had seen on television before. Mick Jagger, David Bowie, they all had that same swagger. It was almost unnatural thing in a way, though he could never quite put his finger on why. He took a deep breath as Damon sat down on the bed next to him, much too close for comfort.

Graham's breath caught in his throat, his body tensing up underneath him. He quickly noted how close in proximity their knees were, the subtle cherry shade of his friend's thin lips; the way his fingers just happened to fall on Graham's leg, just below the knee.

"I'm confused, Gra. Are you asking me if I fancy boys?" The older boy asked quietly, rolling his almost extinguished cigarette between his thin fingers. It was eerie, Graham thought, how that action alone made Damon seem much older than he really was.

"Er, no. Nevermind." Graham shook his head quickly, suddenly feeling entirely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. It's just...I was confused."

"Confused about me kissing you?"

"I guess so. I know you didn’t mean it like that, but...everyone seems to think you're...you know..." Graham trailed off, giving Damon a sort of sideways glance.  

Graham stared down at his toes, and took a deep breath. “Okay. What I’m really trying to say is...” Graham paused. “Why are people beating you up for being gay if you’re not?”

Damon looked past Graham’s face into the distance, his expression unmoving.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Graham looked up at him uneasily. "Sure."

"Do you fancy boys?"

Graham swallowed, hard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you fancy men. Do you like cock?" The last word rolled off Damon's lips like a train wreck, blunt and awkward. Graham felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up in discomfort.

He shook his head slowly. "No...of course not."

"That was a bit hesitant." Damon tilted his head to the side, a scarce smile playing across his lips. Whether Damon was amused or disgusted by the notion, Graham couldn't tell.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Graham nodded quickly, avoiding all eye contact. "Very sure."

"Good." Damon quickly broke into a grin, breaking the tension between them. "I love women too. Can't argue a good pair of tits, can you?"

"Haha, yeah..." Graham replied, sounding more uncomfortable than not.

“Have you ever been with a girl, Graham?”

Graham blushed, looking down at his shoes. “Er, well, no.”

“You know why I get beat up, Graham? It’s not why you think. They hate me because I woo their girlfriends better than they can and I shag them better they ever could. It’s not my fault I’m good at shagging them and they’re not.”

Damon raised his cigarette to his mouth, tugging on the last bit of embers. “I could teach you,” he said, between stokes. “And they’d fall for you too.”

Graham blinked, catching himself staring at Damon’s lips and looking away.

“I want to teach you.”

“Er, what?” Graham stumbled.

"I want to teach you how to kiss girls. And now that you know about the reason for this…” Damon pointed to his black eye. “When I teach you how to kiss girls it won't be awkward, will it?"

“Graham could feel the blood rushing to his face. He realized that Damon still hadn't answered his initial question. "Er. No. I guess."

"Okay, then. I’ll give you your first lesson." Damon began, very matter-of-factly. He quickly pulled his knees behind him so he was kneeling in front of Graham.

"The first kiss is everything. Understand? _ " _

Graham nodded.

_ " _ A girl will judge you based off how well your first kiss with her is. Mess that up, and you're finished."

Graham shifted his body uncomfortably. "Right."

"That being said, that first kiss is like a message. Be too aggressive, she gets scared. Be too gentle, and she'll think you're not up for it. You have to maintain that balance."

"How so?"

"Well, I'll show you. Pay attention." Damon took a deep breath, before smiling back at Graham a bit awkwardly. Somehow this awkwardness relieved Graham, because he could tell that even Damon was hesitant about what they were doing.

"First, show her your intentions. Like this."

He watched quietly as Damon placed his arm over Graham's shoulder, callused fingertips wrapping around the curve of his neck. It was a strange sensation, Graham thought, feeling another boy hold him, dominate him. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling a certain tenseness in his lower abdomen.

"Make sure not to be too aggressive about it. She wants you to be a man, but she also doesn't want you to push her into a wall." Damon smiled mischievously. "Well, not yet anyway."

Graham laughed nervously, the feeling of Damon's warm hand on his neck still distracting him.  "Right. Then what?"

"Don't go straight in for the kiss yet. She doesn't want to be surprised. Pull her in, but don't do anything yet. It's all about the anticipation."

Graham watched wide-eyed as Damon pulled them together, close enough that their foreheads were almost touching. Meanwhile, he could feel Damon's other arm wrapping itself around his back, pushing their warm bodies together. Without realizing it, Graham had stopped breathing. The feeling of friction between his and Damon's body was beginning to worry him. He tried to think of terrible things, anything—dead dogs, maggots, flies, spoiled food.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Graham replied, looking a bit pale. "Something I ate, I think."

"You sure? We can stop."

"No, no. Don't stop." Graham replied. "I mean, I'm alright." He added quickly, as though paranoid that his first response seemed a bit too eager.

"Alright, then. The next thing you do, is look into her eyes, like this." Damon looked straight at him, blue eyes unblinking as he pressed their foreheads together. Graham noted with great unease the way Damon's thumb had begun to trace the outline of his jaw, and he resisted the urge to press into his touch.

"This seems silly." Graham said quickly, his body feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Of course it wasn't the sensation of Damon touching him that made him feel uneasy, he thought, as much as the way he was reacting to it.

"It seems  _ silly _ , sure. But it works. Trust me. Watch."

Damon moved forward, his lips pressing against Graham's in a fashion that did not at all seem forced. Graham felt the blood rushing to his face once again, his whole body tingling at the new sensation of the other boy's thin lips pressed against his own. What Graham had not let Damon know, previous to their lessons, was that he had never been kissed by anyone before, let alone by a member of the same sex.

He watched as Damon moved back ever-so slightly, his warm breath tickling Graham's face.

"See what I mean?"

Graham stared back at him, his cheeks red. "Right."

He closed his eyes as Damon moved in once again, placing soft, yet slightly aggressive kisses on the surface of his lips. Damon had been right about maintaining balance. Any more tenderness and Graham would have assumed he was kissing a girl; any more aggression and he would have felt the urge to push Damon off of him and run away.

He felt his entire body loosen as Damon's hand moved to the back of his neck, observant and aware fingers entwining themselves in soft brown hair. Then, the flick of a warm tongue ever so slight, pressing between his lips.

Graham felt the urge to gasp, but stopped himself, reminding himself one last time that this was just a lesson. After all, everything that Damon was doing to him was rehearsed, wasn't it? And of course he was good at kissing--that was the whole point of this, wasn't it?

Hesitantly, Graham parted his lips, allowing Damon entrance. It seemed almost too foreign at first, the way Damon's mouth engulfed him, overtaking him. It was odd, mostly, because it seemed like Damon's tongue was huge in comparison to his small mouth. Not that it was a bad thing...

"Are you okay?" Damon asked quietly, pulling back for a moment. Graham opened his eyes, glassy blue irises staring back at him.

Quietly, he nodded, his head swimming with new and foreign sensations. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Damon smiled, pulling Graham back toward him again. "The next step is hard to explain, so I'll show you, okay?"

Graham nodded, his stomach fluttering at the thought of what Damon had in store for him. "Okay."

Closing his eyes once again, Graham tried his best to keep a straight face as Damon's wandering hands moved downward, fingertips making light trails on the sensitive skin just above the hem of his underwear. Graham closed his eyes, the feeling of warm touch distracting him from reality.

"Mmmm."

He gasped as he felt Damon's teeth sink into his neck, so slight and unexpected that it was more surprising than hurtful. He felt goosebumps rise up on his skin, all of the tension in his body suddenly feeling as though it had melted away. Now he understood what Damon meant when he said there were steps.

His mind panicked as soon as he felt Damon pushing him backward, horizontally, onto the bed behind them. At this point he'd hoped to God, for his own dignity, that Damon would not look down, for fear of him seeing what Graham was no longer capable of hiding.  Certainly if Damon moved on top of him, he would discover him immediately. And when he did...Christ...Graham didn't want to think about it.

His mouth still pressed against Damon's, Graham let out a small noise of disapproval.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um. Just I don't think we should, you know...go on, I guess." Graham said quickly, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"Why not?"

"Um, I dunno. Just a suggestion?" Graham smiled nervously, looking around him for anything he could use to cover the now very apparent bulge in his pants.

Before he knew it, he could feel Damon's hands tugging, pulling the fabric of his t-shirt half-way up his back without warning.

"Wait, wait." Graham pulled back, trying to regain his breath. "What are you doing?"

Damon looked back at him as though the answer was obvious.

"Do you want to know how to seduce a girl or not?"

Graham grimaced. "Well….yeah."

"Well then," Damon continued, pulling Graham's shirt over his head and throwing to the floor. "Shut up and listen."

Graham shuddered as the cold air touched his bare skin, Damon's fingertips running circles around his pale chest.

"Jesus. You're so pale, Gra."

"Fuck off."

"Do you even have any hair on your chest?"

"FUCK OFF. Gimme my shirt back!" Graham pushed back at Damon's chest with his hands, struggling to get free, but not before Damon pushed him down once more.

"No." Damon looked down at him, biting his lip. "We're not done yet."

Graham looked up at him, pouting, but his resolve significantly weakened.

"Now when you get a girl into bed like this, you can't just shag her right there and then. You have to have foreplay."

Graham's eyes widened. "Foreplay?"

"Yes, like this." Damon said quietly before leaning down into Graham's shoulder and slowly planting kisses down the length of Graham's chest. Graham held his breath as Damon's mouth grew closer to his waistline.

_ Shit, shit, shit _

_ Don't look down, don't look down _

He gasped as he felt Damon's hand cup around his now-very-hard erection through his jeans. Graham's face flushed bright red, his eyes unable to meet Damon's.

"Oh, Christ." Graham covered his face with his arms, hoping that Damon would just get off of him and call him disgusting and run out of the room.

Instead, he was met with silence and the feeling of Damon's hand continuing to press him through his jeans. Peering through his arms, he looked up at Damon, who was intently looking down at him…but with different sort of look in his eyes than he had before.

"You lied to me."

"What? No,  _ Christ _ . No."

"You do like cock, don't you?"

"No, Day. Oh my god, please get off of me. Please, just go."

"You fancy me, don't you?"

Graham's face flushed even more, all the energy draining out of him.

Damon had a sort of smirk on his face. "I knew it."

"Why are you doing this?"

Damon pulled his own shirt over his head, his knees still pinning Graham to the bed. It wasn't long before he repositioned himself, his hands reaching for Graham's fly.

" _ What are you doing? _ " Graham almost screamed, his voice slightly harsher than a whisper.

He gasped as Damon bent down farther and kissed him, harder this time, his washing machine tongue making Graham think of all the places he'd rather have it be.

"Teaching you a lesson." Damon whispered, before biting softly on his ear.

When Damon's mouth enveloped him for the first time, Graham was worried he'd come right there and then. He looked down at the blonde boy beneath him, his head bobbing up and down as his tongue swirled around and under and over and again and again.

_ Jesus Christ.  _ Graham squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look down, afraid that if he paired any visual with the feeling that he might come prematurely. Now  _ that _ would be embarrassing.

Damon’s tongue played circles around the tip of his cock as his right hand pulled down on his foreskin, gently stroking him.

“You’ve obviously done this before.” Graham said, exasperated.

“Mmmhmm.” Damon hummed, causing Graham’s entire body to twitch.

“Damon. I have to...fuck…” Graham bit down on his lip, fighting the urge to orgasm with every muscle in his body. “I have to tell you something.”

Damon looked up, bright blue luminous eyes looking back at him. It was almost enough to make Graham come on the spot. “What?”

“I’ve not...done this before.”

“What do you mean, with a boy?”

Graham shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “No, I’ve not done anything AT ALL before.”

Damon looked back at him, aghast, as though that revelation was the saddest thing he’d ever heard.

“Oh, I understand.” Damon nodded, leaning backward.

“No no no no. I mean, it’s OK. REALLY. I just don’t want to accidentally—”

Damon held up his hand as if say, no more. He then motioned for Graham to turn over.

Graham looked at him quizzically.

“Trust me, love. I know what I’m doing. Get on your stomach.”

Graham swallowed, an intense anxiety overwhelming him. “What are you going to do?”

“Shh, just trust me.” Damon said quietly, placing kisses down Graham’s back and coaxing him to his knees.

Damon reached for something outside of Graham’s view. Behind him he could hear the sound of a cap opening and closing. Every muscle inside Graham’s body immediately tensed up.

“Damon, what are you doing? I don’t know—OH FUCK.”

Graham jumped as he felt Damon’s lubricated finger poking at his underside.

“Shhhhhh.” Damon kissed him softly, trying to re-encourage him. “It’s okay. I’ll be gentle.”

“Day, I don’t want to do this. I really don’t want to do this.” Graham shook his head furiously.

“Trust me.” Damon smiled. “You’re going to love this.”

Graham gasped as Damon’s index finger entered him. The immediate sensation felt foreign, alien, not good at all.

Graham shook his head. “I DON’T LIKE THIS, DAMON.”

“Just wait a minute.” Damon moved his finger inward, looking for the small, ribbed point he knew he would find momentarily.

“OH MY GOD.” Suddenly a wave of pleasure overcame Graham, his whole body seizing up.

“Found it.”

Graham exhaled loudly. “What the hell was that?”

“Oh, you just wait.” Damon grinned mischievously, before inserting a second finger into him.

Immediately Graham could feel his erection pulsing beneath him, rock hard.

“Day—I don’t know how much longer I can—”

“Just wait.” Damon said, sounding very calculated as his fingers moved inside Graham, preparing him for what was going to come next.

Sighing, Damon removed his fingers and began to take off his underwear.

“Wait.” Graham stated, his voice cracking. “What are you planning on doing?”

Damon gripped Graham by the shoulders, his fingertips pressing into him.

“Gra, this is going to hurt for minute. But trust me, after that minute it’s going to be the best thing you’ve ever felt.”

Graham shook his head. “NO. No! What are you doing?” Graham yelled, struggling to get out of Damon’s grip.

Graham’s breath became panicked. He could feel Damon at his entrance, waiting. Squeezing his eyes shut he buried his head into the pillow.

“Gra. Gra, look at me.”

Graham lifted his head up from the pillow, his face now completely red. Damon leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Luminous blue eyes stared back, and Graham felt his heart tumble inside him.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise. Now, relax. It’s okay. It’s not good if you’re tense.” Damon ran the tips of his fingers down Graham’s back, calming him down. Eventually, Graham’s breath began to return to normal.

“Okay.” Graham said in the tiniest voice.

Slowly, Graham could feel Damon entering him with something much larger than his fingers and he winced.

“Oh, fuck. That hurts.”

“I know.” Damon whispered. “It’ll be okay in a minute, I promise. Just relax. Try not to tense up.”

Graham took a deep breath and held it. Slowly Damon pushed more and more into him, each inch more painful than the last.

“Are you okay?” Damon looked down at him, rubbing his shoulder. “I’m almost all the way in. That was the hardest part.”

Graham winced again, unsure if the feeling he was having was more pleasurable or painful. He weakly nodded.

Damon began to move inside him, pushing and pulling ever so slowly. Graham grimaced, still feeling the pain but slightly less than he had a minute ago. After a minute or so Damon began to pick up the pace, thrusting in a little more until finally the base of his cock touched Graham’s cheeks.

“Oh, FUCK.” Graham felt tip of whatever was inside him explode with pleasure again. Whatever it was, it felt good enough to warrant the rest of the pain.

“You okay?”

“YES.” Graham cried.

Damon laughed, pulling out and then back in, this time with longer strokes. Graham could tell from when Damon took off his underwear that he was not that much bigger than him in size, but Graham couldn’t imagine anything bigger than this being inside him. It was too much.

“Fuck.”

“That feels good?” Damon asked, leaning into toward his ear.

“Fuck, yes.”

Taking his cue, Damon began to pick up his pace. His fingers dug into the sides of Graham’s hips, leaving bright red marks. He looked down. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. I always imagined that you would.”

Graham’s face turned more red than it had been. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, look at you.” Damon panted, pulling Graham’s face toward his and kissing him deeply. Damon’s thumb traced Graham’s bottom lip, pulling his lips apart. His thumb lingered.

Damon’s hand reached underneath him, pinching one of Graham’s nipples and feeling it harden underneath his fingertips. Graham let out a small mewl, his body arching up to meet Damon’s.

Damon pushed into him roughly, hard, and Graham felt his cock twitch underneath him. Even though he desperately wanted to, he was afraid to touch himself at this point, almost certain that he would come immediately.

Damon must have sensed this also because suddenly, he stopped.

“Turn over for me.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

Graham looked at Damon with uncertainty.

“Have I disappointed you yet?” Damon asked cockily.

“Bastard.” Shaking his head, Graham moved to his back.

Damon motioned for Graham to sit up. “Now wrap your legs around me. Yeah, that’s it.”

Graham took the cue, still unsure what he was doing but following Damon’s instructions so that he and Damon were straddling one another, face to face.

“Now sit up a bit, and then lower down slowly. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Graham did as he said, waiting to feel Damon’s cock underneath him. Graham blushed as he noticed his own very red, very hard erection bouncing between them.

“That’s it.” Slowly he felt Damon push all the way into him once again and Graham, biting back a moan, sunk his teeth into the crook of Damon’s shoulder.

Pulling Graham’s neck back, Damon tugged on Graham’s earlobe with his teeth, all the while slowly thrusting up and into him.

Graham looked away, feeling embarrassed to be making so much eye contact all of a sudden.

Graham gasped as Damon made a sudden, rough upward movement and his hand wrapped around Graham’s erection.

Tensing up again, Graham gasped. “Fuck. Be careful. I’m going to come.”

“Christ, yes you are. You are rock hard.”

Graham blushed, hiding his head in Damon’s shoulder. “Yeah, well.”

“I’m flattered.” Damon said quietly, smiling against Graham’s neck and he gently stroked Graham.

Graham held his breath as Damon increased his pace, each upward thrust feeling like it might push him over the edge at any moment.

“Fuck—I’m close.”

“Me too.”

Damon moaned as he pushed into him one last time, his cock twitching and fingernails digging into Graham’s thighs. Graham came soon after, his own red pulsing erection finally coming to orgasm between the both of them before they collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

Graham closed his eyes, his chest heaving as Damon pulled him into his arms.

“Graham?”

“Christ, Damon. What?”

“So do you fancy boys now?”

  
***

THE END.


End file.
